Telling The Truth
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Emma, Sutton, Mads, Ethan and Thayer needs to know if Alec killed Derek. But would that mean that Emma and Sutton have to tell Sutton's family what's been going on? Not that great with summaries. Please read and review! Rated T for sexual actions and curses.


Tell The Truth

Chapter 1: Need Facts

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this story. I do not own The lying Game. **

**Emma's POV: **

I feel bad lying to Sutton's parents but I really love them. They are my family. I had nothing like this at my foster family. It was torture. I can't believe Alec found out that Sutton and I are twins. He knows something about my birth parents. Thayer tried to get him to say something but it didn't go to well. I even went. That's when I knew he knew that Sutton and I were twins. He also knows the difference between us. I get dressed and go into the kitchen to see my mom and Laurel talking and eating breakfast.

"Good morning." I exclaimed.

"Good morning." they replied. I grabbed a cup of orange juice and some French toast sticks that my mom made. I sat down next to them.

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"I am practicing a new song for the band." Laurel exclaimed.

"That's so cool! I can't wait to hear it. What about you mom?" I announced/asked.

"I am going shopping." she exclaimed.

"What are you doing Sutton?" Laurel asked me.

"I am going to Mads and Thayer's house. We are just going to hang out." I stated.

"That's cool." Laurel and my mom said at the same time. I finished breakfast and put it in the sink.

"I am going to go get ready." I said. They nodded and I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my makeup. I then grabbed my purse and car keys. I then grabbed my cell and headed by the door.

"Bye have a good day!" I exclaimed.

"Bye." they said in unison. I headed out the door and into my car. I started the car and buckled up. I placed my purse in the seat next to me. I drove off. I got there in a few minutes and parked the car. I took the key out and unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag. I then opened the car door and got out. I closed it behind me and locked it. I went up to the door and knocked. A few moments later Thayer opened the door and he kissed me passionately. We pulled apart and I headed in. I closed the door behind me and placed my bag on the floor.

"Is Mads still not talking?" I questioned.

"No. She won't talk to me." he sighed. I nodded. I had to make this right. I started walking up the stairs to her room with Thayer following behind me. I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Mads yelled.

"Mads it's me Emma. Can I please come in?" I said/asked.

"Fine." she said. I opened the door and headed in. Thayer came in to. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Listen to me. I know Alec said you can trust him but you can't. Thayer and I are just trying to protect you." I exclaimed.

"I know. I am sorry for flipping out. It is just confusing." she said.

"I know. We are going to be trying to get more information. Do you want to come?" I explained/asked.

"Sure." she replied. She got up and got dressed and we headed into Thayer's car. We drove to the prison. We got out and signed in. They brought us to Alec. Alec was there.

"Ah. Nice to see you." Alec said. We sat down.

"Why are you doing this dad?" Mads questioned.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You know what. You lied to me." she stated.

"They are lying to you." he said.

"Mads. We are not. You know this." Thayer replied.

"I can't trust you dad. You lied to me about what happened to Eduard. You killed him. I am not stupid." Mad's stated starting to cry. Thayer wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you know about mine and Sutton's birth mother?" I interrogated.

"I know who she is." he state with a smile.

"Then tell us!" Thayer shouted. I am going to lose it.

"Now if you want to know your birth mother Emma, than you would do what I want. Which is for you to tell them that I am not a killer and get me out of here." he whispered. I looked at Mads and Thayer. They nodded.

"Fine." I said.

"Times up." a cop said taking Alec away. We than headed out. We got in the car and Thayer drove away.

"What do you think about all of this?" I questioned.

"Well. I know we said yes, but I say we talk to Sutton and Ethan about this as well." Thayer replied.

"Alec said we can't trust Sutton though." I stated reminding him.

"He also said he didn't kill Eduardo or Derek." Thayer stated.

"True. Let's drive to where Sutton is." I said.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
